<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>橙子酱/成将|水獭驯养计划 by blue77ming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842594">橙子酱/成将|水獭驯养计划</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming'>blue77ming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hentai, M/M, NCT 2020, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“既然你绝非善类，那我也不做好人。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan &amp; Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>橙子酱/成将|水獭驯养计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*注意避雷：<br/>人设完全崩坏<br/>双病娇 全员恶人<br/>占有欲和偏执度拉满<br/>内含轻微血腥暴力描写<br/>（有在控制尺度）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>loading..<br/>
▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░ 37%</p><p>  将太郎忽然有些后悔自己为什么没顺手多拿一件厚衣服出来，再这样下去他就要冻死在首尔街头了。<br/>
这也情有可原，毕竟他从睁开眼开始，活动范围就局限于那个被称为“家”的地方，没有过任何出门的经验。<br/>
被篡改的潜意识加上爱人不间断的洗脑，使得他完全接受了自己有严重的精神疾病，只能长期在家服药治疗的事实，浑然不知自己最依赖的环境竟然也是精心编造的谎言。<br/>
并且现在他也回不去了，因为这个时候，郑成灿早已经回到家了，被砸坏的门锁无疑是他出逃的最好证明，那人肯定正在焦急地寻找他，他知道自己身份被发现的后果。</p><p>  《宪法》第一百四十八条规定：禁止私自克隆人类，一经发现，将判处终身监禁。</p><p>  没错，他只是地球上另一个大崎将太郎的非法复制品，就连他破门而出的前几分钟，深埋在皮下的芯片还在尽职尽责地将自己今天的行为记录发送给郑成灿。<br/>
郑成灿。他默念了一遍那人的名字，又将口袋中一尘不染的手机握得更紧。<br/>
如果他没在打扫卫生时偶然发现这部手机里的东西，可能今晚他也会像往常一样，在郑成灿回到家的时候扑进他怀里，红着脸送上一个黏黏糊糊的长吻。<br/>
除了无知听话的小宠物，也没有其他可用的形容词了。<br/>
甚至今天早上刚起床的时候，他都已经选好了晚上要和郑成灿窝在沙发里一起看的电影。<br/>
一想到那男人，将太郎就下意识地回头，眯起眼睛确认那熟悉的面孔是否藏匿在星星点点的人群中跟踪着自己。<br/>
不过没了芯片的定位系统，郑成灿应该暂时找不到他。<br/>
纱布下血肉模糊的伤口虽然习惯了寒风，但仍在隐隐作痛。早在出门前，他就对着卫生间的镜子，咬紧自己的衣领，用水果刀狠狠划开埋着芯片的那块皮肤。<br/>
芯片早已和周围的肉长在了一起，迫使他不得不用刀将其挑出来，肌肉组织在刀尖下节节绽开，他任由自己的生理泪水滴在洗手台上，与未凝固的新鲜血液混成一幅抽象画。<br/>
现实与记忆重叠，使得将太郎有些恍惚，他隔着纱布按了按伤口，简直快忘了自己其实是个怕痛的人。</p><p>  loading..<br/>
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░ 54%</p><p>  将太郎的出逃并不是无目的的，并且此刻他急切需要一个暂时落脚点。<br/>
他索性走进路边随便一家咖啡店，点了杯自己喜欢的柚子茶，便赖在角落不走了。<br/>
当然，他没傻到去动郑成灿的卡，那样无异于主动暴露自己的行踪。<br/>
说实话，他并不介意自己是个克隆人，甚至在得知自己事实上是被那人变相软禁起来的时候还很兴奋。<br/>
而沉浸于二人世界的快意在他从那部手机里发现本体将太郎还好好地活着，并且到现在还每天与郑成灿互动时瞬间瓦解。<br/>
其实两人稀稀疏疏的对话中并没有什么出格的内容，基本都是普通朋友之间日常的问候，或许说是不熟的好朋友更为恰当。<br/>
但在这段关系里郑成灿的过分主动和那家伙的避重就轻都让将太郎打心底产生一种被迫吃到屎的恶心。<br/>
浮上脑海的并不是单一的憎恶，其中还夹杂着几丝怀疑，他隐隐感觉他们之间的关系并不简单。<br/>
一条一条翻下去不仅浪费时间还空让人恼怒，将太郎稍一思索，便打开历史记录，往关键词一栏填入了“喜欢”这两个字，按下搜索键。<br/>
好家伙，果不其然有意外收获，两人之间变得这样僵硬且客套不是没有缘由的——郑成灿向那位将太郎表白了不止一次，值得一提的是，每次都被那家伙委婉地拒绝了。<br/>
所以当将太郎发觉自己只是白月光的复制品时，他没法不介意那个将太郎的存在，他实在嫉妒那家伙轻轻松松就能得到他出卖自己虚假的灵魂都得不到的爱意。</p><p>  将太郎嘬了口加了蜂蜜的柚子茶，把含在口中的吸管咬扁又啃圆。<br/>
他拿出手机，熟练地输入解锁密码，郑成灿总习惯用他的生日作为密码，或者可以说，是那个人的生日，反正都差不多。<br/>
指尖轻触屏幕，将太郎自下而上缓缓划着他们两人的对话，他发现郑成灿在那位将太郎面前，竟然每句话都可以做到敬语不离口：<br/>
“taro哥，早安”<br/>
“哥吃了吗”<br/>
“taro哥，晚安”<br/>
真有礼貌，他都快不认识那位回家之后满口下流的脏话，把拥有着同样面孔的他按在床上操到失禁的人了。<br/>
他恨郑成灿吗？即使他表里不一，把自己囚禁在谎言的象牙塔里，将太郎也不愿把罪过归功于他。<br/>
他就是他的全世界，他怎么可能忍心与世界为敌。</p><p>  loading..<br/>
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░░ 66%  </p><p>  “..你好？”思绪被清脆的女声打断，将太郎抬头一看，原来是刚才端柚子茶给他的女服务生。<br/>
将太郎扫了一眼桌子上还剩大半的柚子茶，虽有些疑惑，但还是乖乖低下头说了声“不好意思，耽误你们了。”便把手机往口袋一揣，准备站起来走人。<br/>
“不是..不是..”女孩儿憋红了脸，弯下腰凑在他耳边轻声道：“我能要你的电话号码吗？”<br/>
将太郎笑了，任谁看起来都是一个心软得永远学不会拒绝别人的少年，他确实很爽快地把电话号码给了那女孩儿，末了还听她支支吾吾地称赞他的口音好可爱。<br/>
将太郎是日本人，韩语并不算特别好，多多少少带着些口音，而郑成灿也不止一次地抱着他说他的口音很可爱，他估计，同样的话郑成灿早先也对那家伙说了无数次。<br/>
明明他们都是一模一样的人，就因为他不是先出现在郑成灿生活里的那个，所以他就只配吃残羹冷炙。<br/>
随口打发走了那女孩儿，将太郎拿出自己的手机，果不其然郑成灿给他发了许多信息，他一条没看就关了机，把手机卡取出来掰成两半，丢进脚边的垃圾桶里。<br/>
他的外表看起来实在过于人畜无害，就像一只被驯养了太久直至失去野性的水獭，令任何人都愿意放下警惕去亲近。<br/>
桌上的柚子茶不知不觉已经空了，将太郎望向黯淡下来的窗外，拒绝了那女孩儿为他续杯的请求，又拿起手机确认了一遍地图上锁定的位置，才给那位将太郎发了消息：<br/>
“taro哥，我的车在████抛锚了，能过来帮我一下吗”用的是郑成灿的语气。</p><p>   loading..<br/>
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░░ 78%</p><p>  废弃的郊区里空无一人。<br/>
将太郎在赌，这位本体单纯善良的个性是否和自己这个复制品原来的样子完全一模一样。</p><p>  taro哥  8：30pm<br/>
成灿呐，我到了，是这里吗？〔定位〕</p><p>  事实证明，他猜对了，那家伙也是如此的不会拒绝人，就连如此危险的要求都能被满足，或许多次拒绝郑成灿的告白已经是这位将太郎这辈子做出的最强硬的决定了。</p><p>  成灿  8：31pm<br/>
哥如果还没看见我，那就再往前走</p><p>  将太郎熄了屏幕的亮光，随手将手机塞进外衣口袋中，他倚在小巷阴冷潮湿的墙壁上，一边把玩着手上的利刃，一边静静地听着越来越近的脚步声。<br/>
随着脚步声的停滞，性情残暴的水獭撕开温顺的伪装，听从食肉动物的本能，用自己尖利的獠牙狠狠捅穿猎物的要害处。<br/>
不知不觉他已热泪纵横，然而直勾勾望向对方的眼神却没有丝毫温度，好像眼前的猎物并不是和自己一模一样的活人，而是一只无足轻重的蚂蚁。<br/>
他甚至没留给那家伙任何喘息的机会，把刀从对方的身体中拔出之后，又一手死死地掐着他的脖子，把那人的头往墙上狠撞，笑着将手上动作重复了一遍又一遍，全然不顾飞溅的温热液体是如何弄脏他米色针织衫的袖口的。<br/>
随着空气中只剩下他自己粗重的喘气声，他用力将那家伙摔在地上，抬手擦了擦碍事的泪水，许多原本属于对方的记忆也凭空浮现在脑海中。<br/>
他蹲下身，面对着那与自己毫无二致的面孔，眼中的泪光依然在闪烁，却伸出食指蘸着那人身上还未凝固的血液在他脸颊上涂出一个诡异的鬼脸。<br/>
“对不起喔..”甚至他说话的语气都是颤抖的，像个无意中做了坏事的孩子，但脸上不由自主露出的胜利笑容却暴露了他此刻获得的快感。<br/>
“但是，他只能爱我。”他伏在“自己”的尸体耳边低声道。<br/>
郑成灿，既然你绝非善类，那我也不做好人。</p><p>   loading..<br/>
▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 100%<br/>
自我意识激活成功<br/>
记忆信息输入成功<br/>
正在注销系统..</p><p>  “你还漏了这个。”自巷口传来熟悉的声音，将太郎动作一滞，笑容也慢慢在脸上消失。<br/>
“成灿..”他用力挤了挤眼，带着两行破碎的清泪回过头，仿佛方才实施了虐杀并且亵渎尸体的人并不是他。<br/>
他清楚地看见郑成灿手上还拿着原本植入在他身体里的芯片，甚至能想到上面还挂着属于他自己的血迹和肉渣。<br/>
看见将太郎泛红的双眼，郑成灿便快步走过去，脱下自己的长款羽绒服外套给衣着单薄的小家伙披上，又把他扶起来拥入怀中，轻轻舔吻着他脸上咸湿的泪痕。<br/>
“taro哥，不要哭。”他望了一眼地上躺着的将太郎，又道“这种事，我来解决就好了。”<br/>
芯片与带血的尸体，乃至那部危险的手机被尽数沉入水中，一并藏起弥漫在夜色里的疯狂，所有发生的事情都只留在繁星的记忆里。<br/>
“上车吧，我送哥回家。”郑成灿揉了揉将太郎被风吹得略微凌乱的软发。<br/>
液晶显示屏上忽明忽暗的两个定位红点距离他们越来越远，永远地沉没在河底中。<br/>
“哥看够了吗？”身边传来郑成灿的轻声调笑，将太郎回过神来，还没来得及出声，便听到程序卸载成功的提示音。<br/>
“以后我不会用这些东西监视哥了，但是哥也要乖乖答应我，以后不能随便给别人自己的电话号码喔。”郑成灿扁着嘴朝他撒娇道。<br/>
“成灿，我是谁？”将太郎冷不防用日语来了这么一句，扭过头望进那人漾满爱意的眼底。<br/>
“是我的taro哥，”郑成灿也以日语回应，腾出一只手为他整理好下滑的领口，直至恰好能遮住锁骨处露出的丑陋纱布，又补充道：“唯一的taro哥。”<br/>
那人把车停在将太郎所住的小区门口，见对方没有下车的意思，索性起身在他额头上印下一吻：“我和哥，现在是恋爱关系了对吧。”用的是肯定句。<br/>
将太郎没说话，只是红着脸扑进恋人怀里，咬破他的下唇作为自己的回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>